Dysfunctional Trouble
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: AU: What if Kanako refused to go the World Tour and discovered involving the schemes and family's secrets in Hina's diary? What if Keitaro have sense from Love Hina Ch.2 after he overheard the girls plan? Will they undo everything to that Hina caused with the help of their disowned cousin and the family to get back the Hinata Inn to it's glory day? Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Well, I wondered why they haven't done a Kanako as a protagonist yet, but I know that she carried a good moral. I'm disappointed in the anime where Keitaro turned her away for some girl, but she has a lot of potential. Sometimes, I wondered what if she stand up for herself and what if it was related to Hina's diary? What if she finds it by accident and discovered the harsh trouble behind Hina's schemes? Will she do whatever it takes to protect her brother or will it go down the drain? Kanako has some potential in the manga and anime where she actually put the girls in their places.

I was going by the Chapter 2 of the Love Hina on what if Keitaro has the senses to leave the Hinata Inn and Chapter 1 is involving Kanako gained Hina's diary. This doesn't include supernatural or anything else, but it's coming with the family theme to it. This is the first time doing something as I wanted to continue on with the Love Hina, but I tried to read it. Chapter 1 and 2 doesn't give me a reason to continued reason, but it's not a good one either.

I cannot say that Haruka is right to lie to the tenants to make them think that he's from Tokyo University and I don't like any of the girls except for Shinobu. Keitaro had been pushed around when he came into the Hinata Inn for the first time and two days, but it wasn't worth it. Well, I'm creating an AU is involving Kanako and Keitaro, but I will include crossovers from Rival Schools, No More Heroes, Tekken, and a few others.

It's involving on Kanako decided not to go on the World Tour since it's very odd if Hina bringing Kanako along on the World Tour in a manga. Then again, I tried to read the manga and it wasn't worth my time.

I don't own anything, but it's a possibility an AU.

* * *

><p><em>Dysfunctional Trouble<em>

Prologue

Kanako's POV

I didn't want to go on Hina's World Tour when my parents are complete fools to agree with her for the past three weeks. I graduated from middle school and I'm still starting high school, but I didn't want to go. I looked down at the suitcase and wondered why they agreed with her? I wanted to help my brother, but I knew the promise was invalid since I was only a child. I wanted to be by my brother's side as I grumbled under my breath.

"Why did you two agreed to this?" I asked my parents, "You know I'm still starting high school and you two agreed to allow Hina to take me on her World Tour for what reason?"

"Well, Kanako… Hina make a good point for you to go on the World Tour to gain the experience…"

"That's not the reason, but I know something is fishy going on since I don't want to go on the World Tour. I will rather go to my school and helped my brother…"

My parents flinched for a second when I mentioned my brother, but I don't care for what they say. They already kicked him out of the house for failing Tokyo University about three times, but disregarding responsibility for a childhood promise. I loved him, but I hated it when he disregarded me to study hard. My parents didn't go too far from denouncing him, but I'm glad that they didn't. I had a bad feeling when I knew Hina was behind it as she pestered him to keep his promise to the girl since he was only a child.

"No, Hina says that your brother is going to be alright since he took over the Inn…"

"Well, if that's the case… Can I just visit him?" I said calmly and they shook their heads, "Then I'm not going to a stupid World Tour, but I loved you as my parents and I can't give up my education for an extended vacation…"

"But Hina is doing what's right for you…"

"No, she's doing something that no parents shouldn't agree to allow their grandchild to go on the World Tour during school days. You know the consequences about me not going to school and they will act suspicious going on. I still wanted to help you both with the Bakery, even though, I don't like any sweets…"

Kuro nodded as he sat down right next to the suitcase and looked at my parents. They looked at me and then looked each other in confusion, but I knew something was wrong. They had been acting very funny, but I knew something was wrong and little did they know. I came across Hina's diary, but I couldn't this grandmother of mine. She was not only disregarding us to care for someone else, but disregarding the whole family. It's ironic when we haven't met our other relatives along time ago due to… I couldn't say it.

"Kanako, I know it's going to be hard…"

"No, there's nothing to be hard about when the evidences meaning Hina isn't honest with us," I said to them as I showed them the diary, but showed the page involving Hina knew who's the Promise Girl was, "you expecting Keitaro to own the Inn?"

"Where did you get this?"

I encountered this diary by accident when a gift sent to us, but the diary came with it. I read it, but I wanted to believe it. Sadly, I didn't have the courage to do such thing like this, but I had no other choice.

"This diary was sent by accident when Grandmother sent us a gift from her World Tour… I sneaked out of your present, but was very curious. It wasn't right in my opinion from what I discovered. Hina didn't agree with me about going into the Ouran Academy and thinks it was unsuitable. I actually find it ironic when she wanted to keep us away from Keitaro to keep his promise in check. She didn't inform us that the…"

My parents looked through the diary like a nerd reading a Playboy Book, but they were horrified by this. They looked through the diary and it wasn't pure happiness from what they saw.

"She converted the Hinata Inn into the Girl's Dormitory without reasoning us, and…"

My mother was horrified by this when she looked at the diary, but Dad looked at the other pages. I wondered if she planned this from the start as I read it, but she knew about this from the beginning. There was something fishy when the Promise switched involving my aunt due a strong disagreement, but she shunned half of her family from her mother's side of the family after Aunt Yoko's death. There was very well-details are involving she had a strong disagreement with Yoko after a marriage related to the Mishima.

"I can't believe this, but she hasn't been honest with any of us from the beginning," Dad said in surprise, but ashamed, "We kicked Keitaro out to live within the Hinata Inn is now a Girl's Dorm… I can't believe that my own mother denounced my sister due to disagreement because of someone that she didn't agree with… She and Silvia left Japan for… I can't believe her…"

"Kanako, I think it's better for you to not go…"

"About time that you did something right," I said to them as I smiled.

My parents tried to smile, but they are more guilty in their eyes and I wondered if I went too far. They looked away with me as they looked down at the diary, but Granny will suppose to pick me up by tomorrow. I decided not to pack up and unpacked back around the room, but returned everything back in order.

"I can't believe this, my own mother planned this for some stupid promise and refused to tell Keitaro about his Promise Girl… I felt like we disregarded Keitaro's obsessive promise to misunderstanding…"

I overheard them talking between each other, but I felt uncomfortable as my Dad and Mom read through the diary. I didn't want Keitaro to get himself so much trouble again, but I couldn't say that I forgive Hina for trying to break the family apart. I wanted to help him too, but I didn't want him to fall into the trap. It's too bad that I informed someone to help out, but it's not fair that she cared about the girls than her own family. I began to believe that she wanted to me to come along due to fact that I'm just an adopted child.

It's a good thing that I called this relative of ours, but I don't care if she denounced from the Urashima. I hoped Hina isn't aware of it when I checked the time and I hoped that the family reunited together. Keitaro needed to know the truth, but I hoped someone was able to prevent him from getting killed. My phone rang…

I answered, "Hello?"

But no one answered.

_Meanwhile…_

_?'s POV_

"Why did I have to do it?" I said as I came out of the limousine, but it was more sincere than my own grandmother as I checked my call to see who was the mysterious caller.

I wanted to know who was behind the voice and how they got my mother's number? My mother informed me to return to Japan when it was urgent, but what's the reason for going back. Hina Urashima denounced both of us and didn't keep the end of bargain on making my mother the new owner. She shamed us by forcing us to leave the country as she switched to my… my… I couldn't remember my cousin's name from the past, but I didn't remember his identity anymore.

I came from Santa Destroy and I had to close down UAA, but it gave me an opportunity to bring along Jeane and Henry at this moment. I wanted to know who was this, but she apologized for what happened from the past. I wondered if it was Haruka Urashima apologized, but her tone was a bit different.

I looked outside of the former places that my mother supposed to inherit, but it had been a while since I have been in Japan. I looked around the place, but it brought bad memories when I looked around when Aunt Yoko died. I could see the Hinata Inn and Café are still in one piece, but noticed something suspicious is going on.

"I saw a guy sent flying, I wondered if it is normal… Should we?"

"No, it's his problem now since he invaded a Girl's Dorm…"

I overheard the conversation, but it wasn't a pleasant one when I looked at the couple walked away peacefully. The Hinata Inn isn't an Inn anymore, but Girl's Dorm? This isn't right in my opinion, but I wanted to get a full explanation.

"Mommy, when are we going to eat?"

"Let's eat inside of the café, ok?"

"Yay!"

Jeane seemed a bit excited, but Henry was planning ahead. I called the Hinata Inn owner, but it wasn't expecting when I… I couldn't help when I felt something was wrong, but it doesn't look right either. Uncle Mishima expects us to stay at his mansion, but I wondered if Haruka remembered her own father.

"Let's go inside…"

"I will check out of the place…"

"No, you go inside of the café with Jeane, but I will go into the Inn to book us in."

"Are you sure?"

I had done my research when the Inn was a Girl's Dorm, but they don't take things when the males came into their dorm. I knew Henry Cooldown is an assassin, but didn't want to risk any harm. I wanted to see the Inn for myself in my opinion.

"Uncle Mishima needed to see his niece, but I promised you will help him out!" I replied.

I wanted to explore this Inn since it had been a while, but not all memories are bad. When I was the one closest to someone that I loved before, but I didn't treat him like Haruka would. I treated him more than a cousin, but the only friend that I gained. I was "Hafu" due to my mother and father to Hina's eyes, but she disgusted me when I wasn't purely Japanese.

"Oh, right!" Henry said, "Who's your Uncle?"

"Heihachi Mishima…"

"Oh ok, Silvia," Henry replied as he headed inside of the café.

_Haruka's POV_

Everything was normal with the business, but one customer complained about the tea except I was going to do the usual. I wanted to dump tea on his head, but something told me that someone was watching. I felt an uncomfortable aura from this customer drinking tea, but he looked down at the food. He didn't make eye contact with me as he ate his lunch.

"It's ironic when Yoko didn't dump tea on top of someone's head as a disrespect, but she fixed the problem…"

I don't know what he was saying as I looked at him, but he had a weird hairstyle. He ate the food peacefully, and everyone whispered under their breath. He looked familiar when I looked at him and he was from the news. He ate the food peacefully, but shed a tear as he ate.

"It tasted just like Yoko's food…"

I tried to keep my mind clear as I avoided eye contact from him, but looked up. I noticed a blonde haired woman… Oh no… She can't be… She isn't supposed to be here, but my heart skipped. Silvia and my former Aunt weren't welcome here anymore by Hina, but why did they show their face. I didn't have much of a choice until.

"Uncle Mishima?" said a blonde haired, blue eyes girl as she nudged the elder man.

I looked away from the scene and left the counter to prevent them from coming in, but they aren't welcome here for any reason. She isn't welcome here by Hina and I had to keep her away from Keitaro for a good reason. She isn't a good influence from what I heard, but I'm not trying to be a racist. I reached outside of the place.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Hello, is the manager of the Hinata Inn available?" she asked.

"No, he isn't available now, but I don't, you are either… You aren't welcome here…"

"It's nice to see you, Urashima… How is your reputation holding when you inherited the Café? It wasn't terrible when Aunt Yoko was around…"

"Don't you dare start… You aren't welcome here…"

"Excuse me, but I was expecting someone to welcome us coming from a tea shop owner like yourself. Why are you disrespecting my wife for no reason? We came from America to get a vacation here, but you turned her away without welcoming us…"

I flinched for a second when this guy gave me a look, but I tried to keep myself calm. She did not welcome here, but I didn't want others to think that I was… No, I can't do such thing like this, but she wasn't honest with him. I didn't know that she married to Irish Man, but Silvia didn't look at me.

"I thought the Hinata Café would give me a hospitality, but I didn't get any… I think we should have taken another café to eat… How rude is she?"

My eyes were twitching with anger as she put on an act, but a few customers were leaving due… They aren't aware that she is my cousin, but that's a good thing. I didn't want Keitaro to know that she's existed, but the young girl that I met. It could possibly their daughter, but she looked like her mother. I felt embarrassed as I looked back and then I should have done something more. I shouldn't do this in public, but how did she show up here?

"Geez, the Hinata Tea Shop was worst when the owner is being a racist…"

I wasn't being a racist, but she was unwelcome at the Hinata Inn and Café, but I had no other choice. She didn't mention that I can't service them, but mother needed to be informed of this. I felt uncomfortable when I am losing the customers for my rudeness to Silvia. She knew why she and her mother were unwelcome, but I felt like that it wasn't her mother's choice. I wondered if I regretted it, but it brought suspicious when I noticed Keitaro wasn't around.

"Fine, come inside and then explain to me on what's going on?" I said to Silvia and her husband.

"Haruka, you know what's going on, but there's no point in hiding it anymore… There's no shame about it, but I can't tolerate when I'm aware that Hina switched promise with Keitaro instead of my mother. You weren't honest like the hag when you converted the Inn into a Girl's Dorm…"

"How did you?" I said as I reacted to this.

"I don't know who was it behind the call, but it's something that I willing to do for my cousin. I don't care if you are prideful, but you don't care for him than before. When he acknowledged you as "Aunt", but you began to hit him on the head. It doesn't give you the right to hit him…"

She was sarcastic to me and concerned about Keitaro, but a serious as she looked at me with hatred.

"This isn't about the past," I said to her.

"It's now! I can't believe you are a fool to manipulate Keitaro to make him into a manager of a Girl's Dorm!"

"Silvia calmed down."

"No, Keitaro is a manager of the Girl's Dorm," I replied to them, "He haven't been seen."

"Where is he?"

"Well, I," I said nervously, but he hasn't shown up for breakfast and haven't done much to make matter worst.

The girls informed me that he didn't contribute into doing the chores or anything, but it was an empty manager room. It wasn't a good sign when I didn't want to tell her about this incident unfolding. For the first three weeks without a trace, he disappeared into thin air and didn't tell me anything. I wanted to track him down, but the deed haven't been giving back to me.

I will hold it off since I knew Keitaro will be returning, but he hasn't returned yet. I...

"Where's Keitaro?" Silvia asked, "You aren't honest with me… You don't care about him from the beginning."

I tried to give her a word of advice, but I tried to keep my cool around her. She was annoying, but I cared about him and I tried to be… I tried to be strong for him, but it doesn't mean I… I wasn't there to help him, but I needed to find him and convinced him to go back.

"Where is he?" I asked in my mind.

_Meanwhile, back at the Hinata Bakery Shop…_

_Kanako's POV_

Kuro and I took a peek from downstairs as my parents were in the living room. They have the diary in hand as my mother read it, but my father was on the phone

"What do you mean that she refused to go on the World Tour?" said Granny Hina on the phone, but I used the second floor phone to listen into the conversation.

I'm glad that my parents have sense to change their mind without question since I knew they would fall into her trap. I didn't want to go on the World Tour with her since I wanted to become an actress. I knew I made a promise to Keitaro if we could take over the Hinata Inn together, but not as a couple. I wanted him and I work together as a team to keep the Inn functional, but Granny Hina thought other plans to keep me away from my brother.

"You don't seem to get it, and it's not her," said my father, "It's us too, since we read some passages on why you didn't want us informed or Kanako to aid her brother just because of this promise that you pestered into your own grandson's head. This isn't a shocker to both of us, but we almost fell into your trap to allow us to get Kanako to come with you."

"What are you talking about?" Granny Hina said as she tried to act naïve.

"Don't act naïve woman, this promise caused Keitaro to disregard his life to try to achieve a stupid goal to reunite with some girl, but I wasn't aware that you converted the Hinata Inn into a Girl's Dorm. I'm disappointing that you disregarded information to us to bring more conflict to our own family. I'm ashamed of you, Hina…"

"Let's not forget that you didn't tell him who his Promise Girl was going to be and tried to do something like it's a game to figure out who's his Promise Girl was?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"You acted naïve, but it's not anymore… We have our "resources" and don't expect us to do what you wanted for your selfish reasons. Mother, I'm disappointed in you for trying to tear my children apart and why are you referring the tenants within your Inn over our own family. Explain about this…"

Then the phone hangs up on the other side, but it's ironic when my own grandmother wouldn't answer the questions. This brought a true explanation on why she was doing all of it, but the evidences are against her. It was her diary provided the information that we needed, but I never expect that she would do something that she will regret it.

My mind concerned about Keitaro since I'm worried about how he's doing when I hang up the phone. Mom disregarded him when he called our home, but she felt a bit guilty doing this act out of anger. I looked down to see her break down in sadness, but it doesn't help when she should have sensed in the world.

"Mom, Dad! Can I go out?" I said to them from the second floor and they looked at each other, but looked at me.

"Ok, you may go out for a while, but we want you home by nighttime," my mom said to me calmly.

It's about time that they allowed me to go outside of the bakery since I wanted to get things clear out of mind. I wanted to meet the relatives that my own grandmother shunned away when I came down the stairs. Kuro accompanied me on my shoulder when we were about to go out of the house.

"Hello Kanako…"

I looked up in surprise when I saw my brother before the doorsteps except my parents reacted as well. He doesn't look like the same person from before, but he seemed a bit change or could it be?

TBC

Before I get posting this, I wanted to say something straight if my writing is very terrible than you have the right to point it out. I don't want any childish complain about if English is my first language, then I will ignore it. I know I'm not a perfect writer and I am not a fan of the Love Hina, but I tried to read it except I stopped since it wasn't worth a read. This is an AU version of it on "What if" after Chapter 2 of Love Hina, but if I was Keitaro if he overheard their plans. I will kick him out, but the chapter 2 will be Keitaro's tale. Even though, I still disapproved on the Love Hina, but I tried my best to research about it.

Even though, curiosity always killed cat when it comes to misguidance and misinformation will bring down the Hinata Inn. If anyone has questions, I don't mind answering it if you have trouble reading it. I'm willing to edit my work if you point out the mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part involving an AU related to Chapter 2 of the Love Hina if Keitaro has more sense, but I apologized in advance for not doing a good job. This is through his POV, but if it's a problem. I will try to fix it except here you go. A warning ahead, it will switch to "present" to "three weeks ago".

I have a struggle to researching the characters related to the Asakura, but it's also an AU version of it when the Asakura didn't try to kill Hao. I loved Shaman King, but it's ironic when the destinies get into their own heads. I like Hao as a character, but wished I made an Alternate version of Shaman King when they didn't try to kill Yoh's brother or didn't train Yoh to become a Shaman King.

I didn't want to put Nabiki in this story, but I have no other choice since Nabiki and Silvia have something in common. They conned people out of their money, but I will thank Dragon6 for his "Becoming Man among Men" since there's a different prospective and it's worth reading. It proved a point that Nabiki forced to grow up when her father cried like a bitch, but she took advantage on being an "Ice Queen" to try to support her family. Now, there's something that I didn't see before, but I still hate her as a character. I am almost going to make her regret it, but maybe there will be redemption with Nabiki in both Skull Inn and future fanfiction.

Who's know if I'm going to make her move into the Skull Inn or not?

Even though, it's my second try at pulling it off. I will like to thank everyone for following, reviewing and favorite it.

Those who don't know Silvia, she's a character from No More Heroes 1 and 2. She's a Rant Agent, but a con artist at the same time due to each cut scene when Travis spends his money for the next battle. It's an odd feeling when I'm not fond of this character when I saw her nothing more than a villain. She divorced her own husband leaving him and child for no reason, but has an affair behind her husband's back. I loved this character when she came to save Travis at the end of NMH, but I don't like this character when she manipulated people to join the rank.

She manipulated family members to get revenge against Travis Touchdown, but why haven't she included as a villain? Nobody saw this before in No MORE HEROES 1 and 2 since Travis came to nothing when he became No. 1 until NHM2 and the comic version involving No. 11 Assassin's brother who's going to college. It showed a truth that she manipulated him to join the rank to get revenge against Travis, but cost Bishop to die.

I have nothing to say why I have to do something involving this character, but the only thing is surprising that she's a half-Japanese. It gave an idea of what if she was Keitaro's cousin and this brought this fanfiction to exist from year. I was debating twice about if I should post it, but I had a fear that some people will not like this idea. I decided to post this to see if I'm going to get Negative Impact, but I took it back.

I will like you guys to research Silvia from No More Heroes and see what you think…

Oh, you wanted to know whose Kiri? Kiri isn't an OC, but she's a character in Rival School who owns a Yamabuki Store outside of Gedo HS. She loved by the Gedo HS students due to her kindness, but I find as a suitable character. If those who aren't familiar with Rival Schools, she's a supporting character that sells items. Sadly, there's no wikia about her, but I forced to research the character since I planned to use her as Hina's twin sister. Man, even though the Gedo Students are frightening, but they have their soft side when it comes to protecting her shop, and help her out. While Hina... I don't want to start comparing her to this character, but I wanted to see what you think about it.

I don't any characters and I'm glad I put the other characters from different series to good use since I'm still not fond of making OCs.

As the pairing, it's still debatable, but not yet. Please be patient about it.

I don't own Shaman King either.

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC-Characters, and etc., but a fight scene. Even though, I sucked at it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Keitaro's POV

Well, they won the battle since the Operation Kick-Out was a success in the past three weeks and I will not become their victim, but I wasn't aware of this. I wasn't happy when they treated me like crap, but I couldn't believe that my own Aunt lied to them. I wasn't a Tokyo University Student since I failed three times and I haven't got time to study. They jumped into conclusion to think that I'm a pervert instead I'm not, but I'm very disappointed in my own grandmother. She misguided to believe that I inherited the Hinata Inn when she went on the tour last year, but I wasn't happy about it.

_Flashback_

_Past Three Weeks – Day 1:_

I overheard their conversation and they didn't realize that I was listening in the whole time, but it was about time when I wanted payback. The jokes will be on Aunt Haruka and the girls who think that they could take advantage of me. Sadly, I didn't want to get involved or take orders by the girls after I took my bath and headed straight to my room. I was able to fix the problem with the ceiling between Naru and my room, but it wasn't right if there was a hole in it. What will the inspectors think about it?

I decided to take time into covering the hole and locked my door, but I didn't have time to study. I didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, but it's not mentioned that I didn't want to go near any girl. They were bad news in my opinion when I moved into the Hinata Inn and it wasn't right for Naru to follow me. She thinks that I will do perverted things by carrying a broom. Sadly, they left me no other choice as I packed my things and made sure that I got everything in hand, but I left.

I have no place to go except I didn't want Haruka and the other girls to know, but I'm still the owner of the Inn. It doesn't make any sense in my opinion when I have to be the owner out of the blue. I haven't got any acknowledge about me becoming an owner, but I wondered if Granny Hina set me up. I made a promise to a girl from my childhood to go to Tokyo University and get married instead I wondered if it was set-up from what Nabiki told me.

I didn't stay at the Hinata Inn as I traveled in the night to find a place to stay, but it was a beautiful city. Sadly, there was some harsh truth about what was going on, but I wasn't informed about.

"There goes one poor victim kicked out of the Hinata Inn!"

"These Hina Girls are nothing more, but trouble and I wished that there was an arrest for them."

There was no place to take me in since they slammed the door before me when I introduced myself before them. The inns and the motels rejected me around the Hinata City, but there was one option left to me. I wondered if it was risky one when I haven't got contact with my other relatives for a long time, but I wondered if they will take me in. It was a good thing as well when I got their phone number, but I don't think that they will accept for me.

I tried to deny that I didn't do anything wrong, but I hated to admit it that my childhood promise shunned everyone. Sadly, I looked away from everyone since they tried to say that the promise is too childish and I needed to get a life. I disregarded everyone, including my own family, but I wondered if they accepted me if I got back to live with them. I wasted it all to go to Tokyo University, but it's ironic when people looked away from me.

"Are you an Urashima? Do you have the Hinata Inn? I don't care if you don't have a home or wanted a place to stay, but it's better for you to find someplace else…"

At least, they could just allow me to stay in the Common Room for one night since it's cold. Sadly, common sense will get the best of me when I disregarded my own family, but…

"Hey, you know you are being unfair to him and he wanted to stay your Inn for a good reason. I think you are being unfair to him since there's evidence when there are some rooms available to him for one night."

I snapped back into reality to see a woman looking at the employee behind the counter. This was my last chance before I called my friends to allow me to stay, but it's a surprise when someone came out of the blue.

"But he's…"

"I don't care, but I knew that you held a grudge against the Hinata Inn for your employees assaulted by the Hina Girls. You used to work for the Hinata Café from the past and it wasn't the same since Haruka didn't get you the right pay instead she gave you the lower wage. You cannot blame everything on him since he isn't aware of what's going on for what his grandmother did. I'm not trying to insult you, but you should watch what you say since you will bring in bad reputation to your businesses. I will make it worse for you if I informed you manager making a Five-Star Inn into a One-Star Inn when this comes out of public."

I didn't recognize him for a second when he didn't look at me eye-to-eye, but he frightening by the woman's calm attitude. Wait, he didn't look at me without question except I wondered if this has to do Haruka's managing from the Hinata Café. I saw a few consumers murmured under their breath, but not to mention that they have burnt marks from someone dumping tea for them. I heard from others before I headed off to the Hinata City about the poor benefits from the Hinata Café and low wages.

"Is it true that Aunt Haruka provided you a poor benefits and low wages?"

"Yes, sir! I cannot forgive or forgot about this since I wasn't getting enough to pay the bills and apartments when I worked with her. She gave a poor excuse to give us poor labor without paying the right prices and I have to quit, but find a job here for a good reason. Sadly, I cannot say much about the Hinata Inn when I tried to get a place to stay and it wasn't worth it from when travelers trying to get a place to stay for a night. Instead, they are booted out by a bunch of sexists after they realized that it wasn't the Inn anymore, but a Girl's Dorm."

"Well, I cannot say much, but my grandmother fooled me to think that it was going to be an Inn. Instead, I understood on what you are saying very well for a good reason, since these girls referred me as a "Pervert". They won't accept me as the grandson and they already won the battle, but I wasn't aware about the assault for what they did to others. I'm no different to my grandmother or aunt since I'm just a fool…"

The guy looked at me for the first time when he took a deep breath.

"So, you are no different to Hina or Haruka Urashima, right?"

"Yes, I'm no different to them," I replied to him when he looked away from me and left the counter.

He left the Inn, but I think there will be a strong disagreement between me staying here. I looked down at my suitcase, but maybe I could go to someplace else. I had forgotten to thank the woman when I looked at her except she looked different when she appeared to have black short hair and brown eyes. She wore a white long-sleeves, collar shirt, black pants, and shoes.

"Thank you…"

"I won't charge you since it's not worth when you are a victim," she replied.

"Wait, how did you know that I was a victim?"

"Well, I have a wild guess when someone told me that you left the Hinata Inn, but not to mention that you made a smart choice to leave. Since people didn't go in the Hinata Inn due to the bunch of girls jumped into conclusion without will anyone explain. Sadly, I knew this person when he used to work at the Hinata Café and ripped him off about two months ago. I'm aware that they used the "Operation Kick-Out" on you since they don't respect you because you are a male. They will take advantage of your kindness to try to kick you out of the Inn just because it's a Girl's Dorm."

I wondered where she got her resources from when I never encountered her within the Hinata Inn. She knew what I have to go through when I came into the Hinata Inn, but she made a validated points. They have no respect to males except for Shinobu, who shouldn't be inside of the Hinata Inn. These girls aren't much help to me when they made me do all the chores and I don't have any experience as the manager. I overheard a few people didn't want to go near the Hinata Inn due to the assault, but not to mention that the police officers didn't make any arrest.

I said nervously, "Ok, you knew what I have to go through, but does it means?"

"Sadly, they will deny you without question to get back at your grandmother, but I couldn't say that it wasn't your fault."

"Actually, no…"

The manager and employee were right behind us as we bowed down gently to him.

"I apologized for what my employee tried to do to you, but I cannot say that I'm impressed for my employee's action. We apologized for this, but if you wanted to stay here. You have one night to stay since it is wrong for us to leave you outside of the night."

I smiled in delight when I was able to stay in one night except I'm will have to leave to find someplace else to stay in.

"You needed to have the sense to "pressed charges" against them for future reference."

I looked back and noticed something odd when this person left, but she left a small notebook. She wasn't anywhere to be found when I looked around for her, but I picked up the notebook. Everything went well when I was able to have a place to stay except I wondered if I should do this. I'm a victim after all, but not to mention that I was threatening with a sword for no reason.

I remembered their names, but I wondered if Granny Hina helped them out of the dirty situation. I added that Hina didn't visit us, but did she care about them more than her own family? I began to have doubts if she cared about the girls than her own family, but isn't she caring when she visited us last time. It's too bad that Kanako was going into on Granny Hina's World Tour and our parents agreed to it.

It's ironic when she's still in High School, but why haven't she taken me on the World Tour? I began to look back when I didn't do my part within the Bakery Shop and Mom got angry at me for failing Tokyo University. It was reckless of me to do such thing like this, but was there an alternate way to go to another college? I knew Tokyo University was a difficult to go in, but I have my doubt. I refused an opportunity to drag back into the Hinata Inn as the manager since it was reckless for Granny Hina to do such thing like that.

This room gave me comfort unlike the Hinata Inn when I'm away from the girls and I could try to think as an individual. I got one night to stay in the inn and it's odd when I decided not to go to study for the next exam. When I thought the past since no girls wanted to go out or hang out with me since I'm just a dorky loser. It made me wondered if it was this childish promise caused them to look away from me. I looked down at my secret collection of myself and I was a fool when I looked at each one. Mitsune Konno had to nerve to expose everything out to everyone and took advantage of me. She took advantage of me when she forced me to touch her breast to get me in trouble with the girls. They charged at me like I did something wrong when I remembered, but it wasn't right in my opinion.

I needed to make plans before I continued on since I don't know if Aunt Haruka will be any help as I lay down on my bed. Everything was within the closet instead the small notebook on the bedside table, but I didn't know who she was. She was very helpful, and I don't know how to thank her. I decided to pick up the notebook and it doesn't have a lock, but I looked through it. It was a surprise that it looked like a phone book as I recognized this handwriting before, but I couldn't point anything out.

_Granny Hina denounced my mother and I without any reason, but if Keitaro knew the truth. I hoped he understood what his own grandmother tried to do to him and I trusted Nabiki to give this to him just in case an emergency. My former grandmother went too far to try to get rid of the family members to make Keitaro achieved these "selfish goals". I couldn't stand her when she used this childhood promise into my cousin's head and it wasn't his fault, but she broke my mother's promise. She thinks she got the last laugh instead it will not be…_

_Silvia_

"Wait, this can't be?" I said in my mind when I examined the handwriting again, but it couldn't be her notebook.

But it is her journal when I looked through the pages and left the information related to the family. Granny Hina didn't give us our relatives' numbers, but this notebook looked like that it almost got burnt.

_I knew the truth when Mitsumi switched the promise with a two-years-old girl named Naru Narusegawa, but I'm disappointed in her and Hina for keeping it a secret. It's a big heartbreak, but you cannot keep a secret from him and it's better to tell him the truth. Hina refused to do so, but decided to use this to her advantage._

I reacted with this when I remembered that Mitsumi broke a promise to me and told me that I find someone "useable". I paused for a second when I cannot believe Mitsumi and Hina hid these secrets from me, but I wanted to deny it instead I wanted someone to tell me what happened.

_Hina was very reckless to disregard her own family after Yoko's death and decided to convert the Inn into a Girl's Dorm. There was a consequence for her action and I never expect Haruka will follow her footsteps. It's ironic when Hina raised her to create the monster and I remembered her mother wouldn't dump tea on top of a customer's head, but not to mention giving them a low wage._

This gives me something to think about as I looked at the diary, but there are some parts proved on what happened now. I had not about a relative involving Yoko, but it had something to do with it. Granny Hina didn't told me about Yoko and I accepted Haruka as my "Aunt", but this handwriting belonged to someone else as well.

_She will fix the problem instead Haruka isn't when I tried to show her the ropes. Sadly, it's a disappointment when she held something in her related to her heartbreak with Seta. If this keeps up, I don't think the Hinata Café will last longer. Sadly, Hina shunned her family away from the Hinata Inn and disregard anyone as she was in denial. She will think that we are "bad" influence into Keitaro except we aren't. I was disappointed that Haruka break a promise with me to side with Keitaro's promise. What was that about? _

"Could it Silvia's mother who wrote this?" I said to myself.

_I'm disappointed in her when we denounced from the Urashima, but we aren't the Urashima only. She was a damn fool to do something like this when I wanted to gain the Hinata Inn instead Haruka shunned us away. She acted like that we don't exist, but I couldn't believe my own niece would do something this._

I wasn't aware of anything when I was a child, but this is very rude for Aunt Haruka and Granny Hina to do something like this. I thought we were the only Urashima to inherit it, but I decided to look through the phonebook. It was too much that I could take when I wanted answers for what happened to my other Aunt and Silvia. I looked through the number and she has each relative name, but it's a huge surprise that I'm related to the Asakura. She has the Asakura Family's numbers, but it reminds me when I missed hanging out with my cousin Yoh. I have a hint that the phone number changes due to the incident, but she has Hina's siblings' number as well. It's a huge surprise by this one when I discovered that Grandaunt Kiri and GrandUncle Yohmei were Hina's siblings. It included the Amagi Family, and I didn't have their number yet related to the Amagi Inn within Inabi. I looked through the phonebook to the Mishima Clan's numbers, but I didn't know that I was relative to them too. It provided a date, except they faded away due to the age. I didn't know who to call, but I decided to call Grandaunt Kiri.

"Wait, wasn't Kiri, my Godmother?" I paused for a second when I thought about it.

Aunt Haruka and I always go to her small store to pay supplies, but I hung out with her when things aren't going well for my family. I looked up to her and willing to help her out, but it's disappointing that I wasn't able to visit her again.

"_She's a busy woman and she can't hang out with you anymore,"_ Granny Hina's voice said as I looked down with disappointing.

"_But she says…"_

"_No, forget what she's saying since she's very busy…" _

I took a deep breath when I decided to dial her number, but it made me wonder if they are able to forgive me for being a fool.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Grandaunt Kiri?"

"Keitaro, how did you get my number?"

"…"

"Never mind that, but this is a big surprise that you called me grandaunt instead of Godmother…."

That's true when I began to call her Grandaunt, but I acknowledge her as Godmother from the past. I was glad to talk to her when I have so many questions to ask her, but I told her everything what was going on. She was still doing fine and kept the shop in good condition. I wanted to meet her in person and asked her how was she doing, but I hesitated to do such thing like this. I hold back the questions when I talked to her and I didn't tell her that I kicked out of my parents'.

"Just like Kanako told me about this related to her diary, and I cannot believe what Hina is doing to you… I cannot hold back the truth any longer since we are getting older and we don't know where we end up. It's true that she shunned her own siblings and family aside to make sure that you united with your Promise Girl. I never expect that she will go that far after Yoko died to convert the Inn into the Girl's Dorm and she didn't keep her promise to your Aunt."

"Kanako knew about this…"

"Yes, she has my former sister's diary by accident, but the truth hurts since Hina didn't tell you who your Promise Girl is. I was expecting Mitsumi tell the truth, but you were brought in harm ways."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I have a wild guess that it's related to her tenants in the Hinata Inn since Shizue Suoh cut business with her after three assaults. Three male students came to stay at the Hinata Inn to study at Tokyo University. It wasn't expecting when she told me that they came back injured and they were threatened with a "blade". Hina didn't live up to the motto, but sided with the girls instead of the 'new' victims. Shizue had to end her partnership with the Hinata Inn and paid back the victims, but she advised the Amagi Inn instead."

This information provided me something about the Hinata Inn and the tenants. I wasn't informed by this, but Aunt Haruka didn't inform me about this either. I remembered that I was assaulted by the tenants because I was a "male" and they were rude to me for no apparent reason. I was threatened with the sword too by Motoko Aoyama.

"I think I understood why they held a grudge against my grandmother, but I didn't realize this one before."

"She acted like the girls didn't do anything wrong, but they did something wrong. They should have evicted from the Hinata Inn from the assault and no manager will allow this one to slide… She defended like they were her own children…"

"Yeah, I thought this was the Inn instead it was converted to the Girl's Dorm without my knowledge…"

"You fell into her trap…"

I listened in from what she has to say, but it proved to me that my own grandmother made me fall into the trap. It got me wondering if I should have asked before I entered into the Hinata Inn since it looked like it was deserted. Aunt Haruka wasn't within the Hinata Café, but it was reckless for her to show up when I was about to get beaten up. I didn't notice that it was the Girl's Dorm, but I didn't notice that there was a feud between Suoh and Urashima due to my own grandmother's misinformation.

"Aunt Haruka made it worst for me when she lied to them that I was the Todai Student and they figured it out."

She gasped in surprise, but she sounded a bit upset as if they will win my trust. It didn't end very well when they knew the truth and I was so naïve to try to win their trust. It was very upset when they left me to suffer to do the chores around the Inn while I was stressed out. Naru has no right to follow me whatever I go and tried to hit as if I did something pervert. If Naru was my Promise Girl from my childhood, was she supposed to be… Oh man, Naru was two-years-old and she couldn't remember the promise.

"What? Haruka lied to them… I don't know what she's doing right or making a fool out of you, but if Silvia was here. She will piss off… I never have expected her to go far. Where are you?"

"I'm living in another Inn, but I have one night to stay before moving out. I didn't think home is out of the question…"

I was graceful to move out of the Hinata Inn without anyone noticing, these girls are reckless except for Shinobu. They don't care about me, but they willing to kick me out of the Hinata Inn without question. They were scheming everything behind my back, but they won without question. I was a complete fool to think that I'm able to do the chores while they acted like… a…

"Why don't you call Heihachi or his son? I think they will allow you to stay for now…"

"You think…"

"Well, there's no point in turning your back on the other family members, but don't make the mistake like your own grandmother did. I think it's better for you to stay at someplace else other than the Hinata Inn, but it was reckless for Hina to leave the Inn a year ago."

"Reckless indeed…"

"Did you call the other relatives?"

"No, not yet," I said nervously to her.

"Well, if nothing comes out very well. Then you could stay at my place since I could use an extra hand within my store."

I hesitated to accept it when I know what's going to happen next if she was like Hina or not. She was more understandable than Granny Hina and Aunt Haruka, but I wanted to contact the others. Sadly, I don't know what was going to happen next if I called them. If I was going to get rejected or accepted since I haven't called them in a while. I looked down at the Silvia's notebook, but I think it's wise to get more answers if I came across someone who helped me out.

"Keitaro, are you still studying to go to Tokyo University?"

"Yes, I'm studying to go to Tokyo University, but I don't know what's going to happen next…"

"Your parents should realize that they cannot discourage you from doing what you want and I'm glad that you aren't giving up. If you needed a tutor, I know someone who's willing to help at least."

"It's getting late… I better go to bed…"

"But remember what I told you…"

"Ok, Grandaunt Kiri…"

We say our Good-byes before we hung up the phone, but my mind was at ease for the information. I'm glad that someone was honest with me for what was going on, but I wondered if I should call them for the next day. Then again, I have to think twice before I have to get a job, but I needed to stay with my friend's place for a while. I phoned my friends and told them what was going on without hesitation. I was accepted to stay at their place, but I wondered if I should call the other relatives before I moved on.

_Flashback Ending…_

_Present Time:_

It's great that I'm able to be honest with my parents and sister for what was going on. I still owe them an apology for neglecting my duties to go achieved something related to false promises. It wasn't very good sign when Aunt Haruka didn't like the news from the girls when I left the Hinata Inn.

My mother looked down in shamed as I told them about it in the kitchen. My father drank his coffee when they looked like that they are very guilty, but it wasn't their fault from the beginning. Kanako didn't say anything when she remained calm as she's aware of what was going on.

"So, it's true. Hina was making a fool of us to think that you will live within the Hinata Inn, but she…"

"She tricked us into kicking you out of the house to live in the Hinata Inn to become the manager to the Girl's Dorm and manipulated us to make Kanako come for her World Tour. We were fooling, but not to mention Haruka wouldn't allow it to slide. It confirmed us and we regretted it."

"No, it's not your fault… It's not both of your faults since I should have my own grandmother's intention from the beginning. I should have taken responsibility with my chores and study at the same time."

I shook my head when it wasn't their fault since they are both in denial. It wasn't their fault or Kanako's, but I was a complete fool to fall into the trap. I wanted to apologize to them, but I couldn't when I cause trouble to them.

"It's not anyone's fault, we weren't aware that Hina's schemes trying to cause our family to fall apart. You two almost fell into her trap to send me on the World Tour with her and kicked out Keitaro to think that he will become his own person. Instead, he was set-up to take on the responsibility to become the manager of the Hinata Inn after Hina denounced Aunt Christel and Cousin Silvia due to a disagreement. She planned to use Keitaro to reunite a Promise Girl…"

"Who happened to be Naru Narusegawa…"

I frowned in disappointment when I can't believe that my own grandmother set up everything. I took a deep breath when Kanako surprised that I was informed, but Kiri told me everything going on. I should thank Kanako as well, but I felt distrust and betrayed along with my family.

"I don't think she's a suitable or understandable type after what I have to go through," I said apathetically.

_Flashback_

_Three weeks ago – Day 2:_

After I slept at the Inn for one night, it was a refreshing moment when I gathered everything and heading straight to my friends' place. It doesn't mean that it was going to be an easy task when the same employee from last night. He apologized to me except it doesn't mean that he was sad that he was leaving. He pushed me out of the Inn and told me to never come back again. I didn't hold a grudge against him since I understood what he's going through. I'm glad to leave the inn to finally have a peace of mind, but it doesn't mean that my mind is at ease. Kiri provided me information related to the tenants and the Hinata Inn, but I wasn't quite happy when I wasn't provided the information before. Aunt Haruka and Granny Hina dumped me with responsibility as the manager, but I have no experience with it yet since I'm trying to go to Tokyo University.

Sadly, it made me wonder what a fool am I to fall into a trap and attacked by the girls for no reason. It seemed that it's going to become smooth when I headed straight to my friends' apartment to stay.

"How did you sleep?" said a voice.

I came across the same girl again from last night, but she wears a trench coat and glasses to hide her identity. It doesn't mean that I was surprised by this, but I was glad to see her. I wanted to gain information about what went on before, but I don't think that she will pull it off. I remembered that Kiri told me that there have been three assaults related to the former Ouran Academy Students in the Hinata Inn. I'm not sure that's true or not, but it's possibly countless where this was coming from.

When I tried to sleep last night, it was complicated when I overheard the customers talking about the Hinata Inn. Sadly, I'm still the owner by default, but it doesn't mean that I have to stoop down to their orders. It's ironic when Kiri told the truth to me since she doesn't hold it back and my Promise Girl was the one who was being rude. I don't want to imagine myself getting married to her as I took a deep breath, but it was the first time that I acknowledged my own Godmother as my Grandaunt. It's complicated to absorb everything in one night, but it doesn't mean that it's going to be an easy task.

I'm confused on what's going outside of the family when I haven't got contact with them for a long time. It doesn't mean that I know so much about it, but maybe I should call Heihachi. He's related to the Mishima's family and very rich, but it doesn't mean that he will look at me with those eyes. I needed to do more family research, but…

"Thank you for helping me to get my clear," I said to her.

"I don't need any thanks, but it's my job to make sure that everything in line," she replied, "I advised for you as the manager of the Hinata Inn if these girls think that they could push you around and then they got another thing coming. You have to stand your ground and tell them straight, but allowed your aunt to reason with you. Since there's no sympathy…"

"I'm not prepared to become the manager of the Hinata Inn, but there are things that I'm not happy. I'm forced to take responsibility as the manager, but this isn't how it supposed to go? I will like to be informed in advance instead of what happened."

"Yes, I understand that… You don't have anything to eat right?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to get anything to eat, but I'm going to go on to my friends' place to drop my stuff off."

She didn't say a word when she helped me with my stuff, but I didn't want to have a ride to my friends' place. She seemed a bit concern when I tried not to look at her as she stopped me before I resumed on.

"Allow me to get you something to eat…"

"Why are you being nice to me since you met each other yesterday?" I said in confusion.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something more about the family, but it's better to meet one relative and you will thank for this one," she said calmly.

I looked around when I noticed the others kept their distance from her, but why do I feel a chill from my spine? It's not cold in the summer when she escorted me into a red sport car, but I decided to remain calm. It's ironic when others murmured that, she got another victim, but I looked at her calmly. She looked like someone that I could trust since she gave my cousin's notebook. She will have to inform me about where she got this one from.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I think I hoped, there's something better than the Hinata Café…"

"Yes, indeed… I wasn't quite fond to the Hinata Café since the owner is very reckless when it comes to criticism from a customer…"

"Yeah, but switch place did you have in mind?"

"As long as it isn't related to the restaurants from the Nerima, but I knew some place to go. Don't worry, I will cover it," she said to me calmly, but it isn't friendly except it was a business-like.

What a fool am I to leave behind with a bill? If she tries to rip me off and I will keep my distance from her.

"Besides, Silvia will not like it if I tried to con you out of pocket," she said as she took a deep breath.

"How did you know about my cousin?"

"Your cousin and I were friends, but we shared something in common when we have the same talent. I did it to provide my family's finances, but keep the debt collectors and haters out of the pictures. Silvia does the same except she makes her different since we are rivals, but not cruel to others."

I tried to deny the fact that Silvia was a con artist, but I haven't seen her for a long time. She's a sister figure to me when she helped me out in a bad situation before Kanako. She and I shared a strong relationship, but it doesn't mean that we are lovers from others. I looked up to her, but she doesn't get along with Haruka due to the opposite. She gets angry when it comes to Aunt Haruka hitting me on the head, but we referred her as "aunt". I couldn't remember Nabiki in the picture.

"I made a promise to her to look out for you, but I didn't live up to my promise after my…"

She has a slight struggle to express her emotions, but tried to hold back her own tears. She didn't say anything else when she begins to drive, but she didn't look at me except she looked ahead. It's a possibility that she lost someone from the family when it gives a slight hint.

"Let's forget it, shall we?" she said to me as it seemed that I wasn't going to head straight to my friends' apartment from the GPS.

I didn't notice that I was being spotted by someone else, but it doesn't mean that it will be a pleasant one. I don't know why I have gut feelings that she isn't going to take me to my friends' place as we drove away from the Hinata City. I didn't want to jump into conclusion or misguided when a voice told me to wait and see. I noticed an address from the GPS as we were heading straight to Flame Inn. Wait, it's part of the Saitama Prefecture.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"I believed it before except I…"

"Confused, but there's a dark secret related to the Asakura. Let's just say that your mother stopped them before they made a terrible mistake. I will not get into that later, but time will tell."

I didn't understand, but it's something to hold off for a while until it brought it through the light. I never expect that the family will expend from the Asakura, but my grandmother didn't tell me about it. I remembered what Silvia's notebook and Kiri, but I didn't take it too well. When I left Yoh behind to try to achieve something that's false, but it's odd on what's the big secret? This is what's curious, but it's not a mini vacation when I thought about it. I looked at the Inn except it's similar to the Hinata Inn except it has an odd feeling to it. Did we arrive that fast?

"We are here," she said.

I came out of the sport car and looked around the Inn, but I didn't want to make the same mistake again. I didn't want anyone attacking for any apparent reason when I looked at the inn, but hesitated to go in. I haven't seen Yoh for a long time when I remembered since we were just little boys. Sadly, we drifted apart from each other due our family kept their distance and I wasn't aware that there was bad blood going on.

"Welcome to the former Flame Inn," said a voice when I noticed a twelve-years-old blonde hair girl.

She wears a black dress and a red bandana, but walked on the wooden sandals. She looked at me coldly from the distance, but I felt the similar way to Motoko. I wondered if she was my cousin or any of my family, but she looked at me for a second.

"Come in, we will discuss about your living arrangement," she said to me calmly.

I confused by this when I looked at the Inn except it brought fear from my spine. I looked around the place since it's bigger than the Hinata Inn when I came inside, but was this her intention?

"I heard about you from Grandaunt Kiri and I don't respect those who don't have a spine to refuse…"

"Was that an insult?" I said in my mind as I felt an anvil hit me on the head with those harsh words.

"But I cannot blame it on you when she informed me from what you say, but if Aunt Haruka tried to take you back. She will have to go through me to get to you since I have a deal that I needed to ask you."

_Anna's POV_

The first time, I saw Yoh's cousin… It made me wondered if what my grandaunt-in-law's intention to have Keitaro put into such dangerous situation. Grandaunt Kiri told me about the situation and I was going to deny it when I heard about this, but he was Yoh's cousin. I cannot say no to a family member, but it doesn't mean that I will go easy on him.

I saw him a weak victim without any fighting skills, but just a victim fell into someone's trap and the spiders are ready to rip him apart. It's a surprise when I could tell that he attacked for no reason, but I could tell that one aura tied to the God's Cry School. It doesn't mean that it was going to be easy for me since I informed that he was going to go to Tokyo University. He failed three times and his family kicked him out. I will not tolerate failure in this Inn when I willing helping him study, but after what I informed about it.

It was pure reckless for my in-laws to pressure him with responsibilities to become the Hinata Inn. I am willing to take a deal for a good reason, since I wanted to learn to become the manager. I don't tolerate it when someone tried to bring harm to my cousin-in-law and I heard about the Hinata Inn through the citizens. I'm not pleased with how his own grandmother trying to do something foolish, but not to mention the misinformation. The Hinata Inn converted into the Girl's Dorm; this was going to be our option. Yoh's mother gave us the Flame Inn for a good reason, but she warned us to never go with it. It's possibly a bad blood between the Asakura and Urashima.

From Grandaunt Kiri, she informed me everything going on from one resourceful sister of Keitaro. I'm not surprise that Hina Urashima was intending to throw her own grandson under the bus to achieve his promise to unite a girl. The other family members are aware of who's his Promise Girl, but disapproved on Hina's scheme. It wasn't right to put pressure on my cousin-in-law like this after she denounced a family member, but it's just plain sad in my opinion.

"What kind of deal?"

"Were you pressured with responsibility to become a manager of the Hinata Inn?"

"Yes," he replied nervously, "How did you know?"

"Grandaunt Kiri…"

"Figures," he murmured with embarrassment, but there's no shame about it since he was another victim for these tenants' chewed toys.

I never expect that Granny Hina cared about them while she threw her own family under the bus. I willing to give Keitaro a reason to study hard instead dreamed hard. He needed to break out of these old ways since it's unprofessional in my opinion, but his spineless attitude has to go. Sadly, his friends served no help for the purpose as well when they always chased women around from what I heard. He needed someone to get him out of the jam, but I willing to have Yoh and Hao to teach him on how to fight. Since it was an unfair advantage on a bunch of brats gaining upon him, but I have sensed that someone is also abusing the sword on him.

_Keitaro's POV_

We arrived at the Common Room, but what appeared to be so as I saw a TV and a table in a room? We sat on the opposite sides of each other, but she's calm as she took a deep breath. I haven't got the introduction from her when I looked at her calmly, but I wondered.

"I apologized for not introducing myself, but I'm Yoh's soon-to-be-wife Anna Kyoyama," she replied and my jaw fell down on the table.

"Wait, what?" I said in surprised by this when I was shaken by this.

This girl was going to become Yoh's wife, but she's non-sense than Haruka. She's frightening except calm at the same time, but I'm not sure if I trust her since my past experiences at the Hinata Inn. It's already been two days when I met the tenants and I didn't like them one bit, but it had been one day. I felt comfortable when I'm away from the Hinata Inn and nobody is calling me a pervert. I feel relaxed without anyone forcing me to the chores or anyone walking behind me to keep an eye on me in an authorities.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hit you with a fan or belittled you or anything about what you are going through," she said as I flinched as if she knew me, "Not to mention that you were threatening with a sword, am I right?"

"Yes, I was…"

"By the heir of the God's Cry School…"

"Yes, how did you?"

"I have my reasons since I'm not fond of anyone who claimed to be honorable, but they aren't in reality. I have a similar case involving Nabiki is involving the incidents with Nerima, but she's redeemed herself to leave the past behind."

"Oh," I said in my mind, but I have to be honest with her somehow.

I told her what I have to go through after I failed the third exam and she listened to, but I didn't hold back anything. When I heard a voice tell me to trust her since she wasn't like the others and I told her everything.

"Ok, then I have no other choice, but you could stay for here…"

"Really?"

"But there's a catch," she replied to me, "If you are going to stay, but I'm going to help you out on the Tokyo University Study. It doesn't mean that you could sit around and studied all day, but there's a catch. You will have to work part-time to stay here, but you aren't going to work 24-hours. You are going to work-study."

"I think I will do something like this," I replied "since I'm planning to get a job to work and balanced my study time. Why can't I live with my friends?"

"Your friends aren't very influence to you, but you needed someone to guide you to help you succeeded. Do you have plans when you passed to go to Tokyo University?"

I haven't thought about the plans involving into the Tokyo University, but I decided not go with this childhood promise anymore. I haven't decided what course was going to take in Tokyo University, but there's another goal that I needed to think about it. I didn't have a goal to take a course, but I remembered that I was good at drawing.

"I'm not sure about the course since I haven't decided yet since my main goal."

"When the Promise obsession is inside your head by your own grandmother," she replied, "Then again. You have choices and the only one holding back is yourself, but I couldn't blame you for being a scapegoat to your grandmother's scheme. Then I will accept this excuse, but don't slack off, that's my advice."

I felt like my eye twitches, but resembled Silvia so much due to the blond hair. She's calm except cold-hearted, but she gives a good reason that I needed to figure out for myself. I took a deep breath when I knew Aunt Haruka will track me down, but I had these feelings when I think about it. I don't care if she tried to reason with me to go back to the Hinata Inn, but none of the tenants miss me.

"You better relax while I will handle this situation for you except you will have to stand up on two feet."

She looked away from me as she got out of the Common Room when I heard Nabiki holding off someone from outside. I wanted to know what was going on, but I decided to stay here to remain calm. I felt something was wrong when I decided to figure out what's going on, but it couldn't be possible that I was being tracked down. It cannot be when no-one figured out where I was except for.

"Dammit, it's that bastard father again," Anna murmured under her breath.

I witnessed through the doorway to see Nabiki struggled to break free from someone's grasp.

"Listen Tendo, I'm not going to be your financial helper anymore. I have no father and I already lost a father for his foolishness. I will not get into your scheme on uniting the school, but I'm not undoing anything for what my sister done to herself and Ranma. It's not my problem anymore and I have my own life to live in. I'm not in the mood to disgrace my own honor from what I have done in the past."

"Nabiki, you don't understand… We needed you back in Nerima, please understand…"

"Just listen to him making a fool of himself to try to get his daughter into fall into a same situation," Anna said as I didn't say a word.

"You aren't going to use me into the scheme for a false dream or helped you gain the upper hand. I'm done with it," she said as she slapped the guy away from her.

I watched the guy refused to back off, but Nabiki looked away from this guy.

"It's just the waste of time and I don't think Ranma have the right to be taken advantage of," Nabiki replied, "You don't have the right to take advantage of your own children to make your ignorance dream come true! "United the school together" by arranging a marriage between my sister and Ranma, how much you are wrong? Everything fell apart before you and the others when I'm not around. So-called honor doesn't mean anything anymore when you acted like a crybaby all the time."

"Young lady, I will not…"

"Since when you beginning to act like a real father, just go away!" Nabiki said hostilely, "It's already too late."

I watched the guy back away from her and left the place, but he murmured, 'this wasn't over'. He ran off except Nabiki took a deep breath when she looked away from him. She grabbed my things from the back of the vehicle, but I ended up getting my things for myself. Anna held me back when she gave me the glare and I decided to go back to the Common Room for the time being.

_Meanwhile…_

Haruka's POV

It was pure quiet when I looked across the Hinata Inn, but it seemed that Keitaro got everything under control. I decided to check it out to see how's everyone doing, but what got the senses of Kiri questioning me about what I'm doing for Keitaro?

"Haruka, I have a question for you. Was Hina having an intention to make Keitaro the manager without knowing the consequences? It was pure reckless of you to give him a responsibility out of the blue, but it was pure irresponsible for Hina to leave last year."

What gives Keitaro the sense to call his Godmother at this time? Was she giving him advice on how to run the Hinata Inn, but he could handle it right? It struck me down when I was confronted by her on the phone from things that I did, but I did it for Keitaro. So he's able to get along with them, but I knew that he's in the job for it. Hina and I knew it since he has a goal to go to Tokyo University, but I don't think that he will make it to go Tokyo University. I grumbled under my breath when she compared me to Silvia and she has the nerve to call me a "fool". She has the nerve to rant on what I'm doing wrong for Keitaro, but it was for the best. He needed to grow a spine to grow up and take responsibility, but it wasn't the case.

When I got into the Hinata Inn, I smelled breakfast when I knew Shinobu and the tenants were complaining about something.

"He's not coming out of his room…"

"I think we were too hard on him…"

"We cannot be too hard on him, he lied to us that he was in Tokyo University and he tried to take advantage of us. He's nothing more than a pervert…"

"Indeed, that spineless coward doesn't seem to live up to the expectation…"

"Maybe, he's sleeping."

"He's not supposed to sleep, he supposed, to meet us in the breakfast and we are waiting for him."

I couldn't help it when I overheard them, but smelled a hint of sake from the breakfast room. I see Keitaro did a lot in the Hinata Inn, but maybe he was usable to become a Hinata Inn.

"Besides, it's a Girl's Dorm. He's not supposed to be here…"

I ignored them when I headed straight into the manager's room, but this is where Keitaro lived. I wondered if he was sleeping or did the girls give him a hard time? He should stop acting like a coward and take responsibility, but it was an easy task. He will be popular with the Ladies' Man, if he gets along with them. That's what I hoped in a long run since I have the Hinata Café to run after all, but I noticed something suspicious. I wondered if he is studying in the room when I already reach into the manager's room, but I didn't hear any sound from him. It's a suspicious when I think that he's sleeping as I swung the door in.

I reacted with surprise when I saw the room was empty just like Hina left it and Keitaro was nowhere to be found. This got to me a joke when I began to wonder where he was, he couldn't come back to his parents' home. They kicked him out for failing Tokyo University's exam about three times. I couldn't believe if they took him back in, but I tried to keep my cool when he has to be joking.

"Haruka, where's he?" Naru said in anger, "We waited forever, and he's…"

"Gone," I said as I dropped my cigarette and crushed it with my foot.

"What he can't be gone? He cannot be."

I allowed Naru to see for her and she was angry at this when she looked around the room. She noticed the hole repaired and it's a surprise as well that Keitaro will go out of the way. This is the hole where Hina communicated with Naru except he made a good point when it's also a hazard.

"That perverted bastard!" she yelled in anger, "I cannot believe that he left, I cannot believe it!"

"What's going on, Naru?" Motoko said as she slashed out her sword, "That spineless coward how did his irresponsibility left us behind."

From their tones, they don't sound concerned about him except it seemed enough that they looked pretty happy. They acted that they are angry except they aren't as if they achieved something, but Kitsune joined them except the only one who wasn't happy. It was Shinobu as she was surprise, but upset when she left the others.

"I cannot believe it, he ditched us… He ditched us!"

I couldn't believe what this, but this was a joke right. He will come back, but I will like to have a word with him. I hoped he wouldn't do that again when he returned, but I don't think Hina will like this. There has to be a reason why he left for a good reason, but it's a possibility that he will come back somehow. It's a possibility that he studied peaceful, but I took a deep breath.

"He didn't ditch you all," I said to them calmly, "Don't worry girls… I will talk to him."

"Why do you have someone who's irresponsible like your nephew? He cannot be trusted after what happened two days ago… He's a poor and sorry excused for the manager."

"Sorry excused for a manager?" said a voice, but I flinched for a second, "Well, I ain't going to allow anyone talking shit to my nephew like this."

I flinched when I noticed another figure before them, the girls turned and it can't be. Did Kiri inform the others about it? I looked to see Keiko Asakura, but she isn't welcome here due to her family's witchcraft. She looked down at the tenants in disgust, but looked at me as if it was my fault. The girls' reaction was surprise by this when someone defending Keitaro, but it doesn't mean that a good thing for me.

"You tenants think you have the right to assault my nephew just because he's a male. I couldn't believe that you those ungraceful brats that Hina defending for no reason, I don't see honor in anyone who isn't honest with others."

"Keiko, how did you get here?" I said in surprise.

"Haruka, who is that?" Naru said, surprised with the others.

She didn't say a word when she looked away from me, but she looked at the tenants like they are criminals. They don't understand what the tenants have to go through, but I couldn't believe Kiri would tell everyone in the family. It's just a misunderstanding, but I cannot allow them to know Keiko or the others. Hina has a reason to have Keitaro as the manager instead.

"I wondered why Hina denounced her second daughter to replace Keitaro as the manager. I wondered if it's foolish or wise in my opinion. I wondered if you are honorable enough to inherit the Hinata Café or reckless to ignore the customers' complaint."

I wanted to slap the crap out of this woman when she began to insult my mother for this. Hina has a reason to have Keitaro to become a manager, but it's a slap in the face when she mocked me. She was Yoh and Hao's mother, but they weren't welcome at the Hinata Inn. My mother will like it at all from where's this going. The girls wanted to say something else to defend Hina, but it's invalid when they are frightening themselves.

"I'm not pleased when history repeats them from what happened after the Suoh and Ouran kicked tie with the Hinata Inn due to the misinformation. Did you do the same to Keitaro too?"

"Girls, we needed to speak alone…"

"But Haruka…"

"GO!"

As my tone changed, the girls ran off and it was between me and Keiko.

"My mother will not like it if you showed up again…"

"Listen Haruka, Hina have no authorizes to turn away the family members to do something selfish out to her own family. I will not stand for it if you disregarded your own family too, but I'm still a guest at the Hinata Inn. I'm still your cousin of the family, but I don't care if Hina adopted you as her daughter. I don't seem to care if you are acting as an authority to destroy someone's lives, but you aren't a Goddess… You aren't wise, but a follower who disregarded her own father for this woman's selfish schemes."

"Shut up, I don't want you to insult my mother…"

"It's the truth, Haruka! There's no denying about it, but you are defending these criminals for no reason. I don't think either of our ancestors is happy about this, but I don't you have the authority to make Keitaro take over as the manager due to misinformation."

She gave me the glare and I wanted to deny it all, but it wasn't their fault for what happened. It wasn't their fault for what happened between the Ouran Academy and the Hinata Inn. It was a misunderstanding, but what does she have to prove? What Keitaro did? It was a foolish mistake that he made for leaving them behind, but it's reckless for him to leave in two days.

"But what Keitaro did?"

"No, it wasn't reckless, but it was wise for him to leave like the others have due poor services. It wasn't irresponsible for him if someone trying to harm him in the Hinata Inn because he's a male. It was yours and Hina's reckless irresponsibility to give him the sense to leave for a good reason. I don't mind if Keitaro gives me the deed and kicked out the tenants."

"I don't need you to your lecture," I said to her apathetically except she slapped me across the face.

"Don't start with me, you may think that you are Hina's daughter or in my age. You aren't as wise as you expect to be, but the only person deserved the inheritance isn't here anymore. What she has done?"

"She didn't do anything wrong, but if she doesn't want to marry someone who doesn't know in an arranged marriage. She has the right to turn down and married to someone suited for her to bring her happiness. It doesn't give Hina the right to denounce her and her daughter out of the Urashima, but it doesn't mean she denounced from other family. You think you could keep it a secret from our back, but the truth will come out."

I tried not to flinched when I got slap by her, but I gave her the look. She made a point that I wasn't like her age, but she's mature than me due to the age difference. It doesn't mean that she will accept me as an adult or treated like one. I was just a cousin to her eyes, but she made a point. We thought that they won't be informing by this if we kept it in our secret to ourselves, but I couldn't believe Kiri told the others about it. I never expect that there will be a negative impact to the other family. The Amagi, Asakura, and other family shouldn't know about it.

"…"

"Well, you and Hina sided with these tenants than the others. You don't care about the others or how will others reacted…"

"Are you done belittling me?"

"No, I'm not done since your pride will fall, but I wanted to make it short. Our families are very disappointing in your actions and I'm glad that we aren't tied to you and Hina. Each misdeed, you are losing each one of your family and the consequences befall you for what you are doing to your family. Nobody will be around to help you as you dig your problems deeper, but we won't stand while our other relatives pushed around into Hina's selfish schemes. Each year, we are getting older and we needed mature."

She was mocking me and this woman, but there's nothing to do. She left me in charge of the Hinata Café when there's nothing wrong for what I'm doing. She supposed to support me like the other family, but she didn't like my way on how I do things. She felt uncomfortable when she looked at me in disgust, but I hoped she isn't causing any trouble. It hits me when I wondered if she contacted Kiri, but it hurts me from the inside.

"Is what you came to rant about on what we are doing wrong and you think it's right?"

"Is not what about, but I'm telling you the consequences?"

"What the…"

"Who are you and what are you doing to the Girl's Dorm?"

"Don't tell me you bring your sons…"

"Well, I did and I'm glad that I informed them, unlike you and the hag…"

"Don't you call my mother a hag!" I yelled in anger.

_From the first floor:_

_Yoh's POV_

I understood what Keitaro has to go through, but we aren't happy that these girls are what my Grandaunt Hina was doing. She sided with the girls than the victims, it's a delusional situation. Grandaunt Kiri told mom and then Mom told us to decide to see it for ourselves. She dishonored our Great-Grandfather's Inn when we looked at these dishonorable ones. It caused former customers and a few others to look away from the Hinata Inn.

"You girls think you have the right to assault males for no reason, just because it's a Girl's Dorm," Hao said apathetically.

Amidamaru wasn't happy when someone violated the Samurai Code as we were threatened with the blade on an innocent person. I could see what Keitaro goes through when he came from there and assaulted by these ungraceful girls. We recognized one of them who threatening us with the sword, but I wanted to march up to the God's Cry School and yelled at them. Motoko Aoyama isn't a suitable heir and nothing is silent under the sun. I couldn't believe that this brat is an heir and the ghosts aren't silence when they told me that this was the one who assaulted the innocent victims happened to be males.

The ghosts told me what happened to Keitaro and I'm not happy with it. I'm not going to back down when these brats are going around causing trouble and dishonoring the Hinata Inn for their selfish reasons. Naru Narusegawa, Mitsune Konno, Motoko Aoyama, Kaolla Su, and Shinobu Maehara are those tenants, but I spared Shinobu from it. I heard that these girls are very overprotective of her, but tried to make her see it their ways. Sadly, their reasons are invalid and not everyone is a pervert.

"He is a shameless pervert and a liar. He's as good as garbage as far as I'm concerned if he won't quit. I'll him myself," Amidamaru replied when I'm not comfortable with this.

"So you are the girls who assaulted the victims and our cousin for no reason," I said in anger to them.

"Who says that we assaulting the perverts, they don't belong here and you don't belong here either!" Motoko replied as she took out her blade, but I knew this blade was given to her by her sister.

"So, you are playing Samurai to think you could purify the Girl's Dorm by killing an innocent victim, I'm not buying anything from you," Hao replied.

"You have committed so many dishonorable acts, and I don't know why they chose a brat as the heir to a powerful school."

"Are you taunting us?" Naru said in anger as she cracked her knuckles and we looked away from Mitsune.

She doesn't have the right to live in the Inn as a freeloader and she claimed to be a writer instead she isn't a writer. She's a lying con artist who cared about alcohol and gamble if she won or gained the money. She's a dishonorable samurai for what others are about and I cannot believe that my own Grandaunt will do something like this. She ran away from her responsibility, but it's irresponsible to run away from her duties.

I stood my ground when Hao walked up to Shinobu and leaded Shinobu away by requesting a cup of tea. It wasn't a pleasant moment when Kaolla Su asked him to play with her except he denied it that he doesn't play with adults. It hints that Kaolla Su is an adult by heart when she acted childish, but Naru wasn't backing down from it. Naru tried to lead Shinobu out of the situation and thinking every male is a pervert. It's ironic when she ran away from home because her own mother married to another male.

"Shinobu get away from this pervert. He's nothing, but trouble."

She doesn't know who Hao is, but she jumped into conclusion to think every male is nothing than perverts. Who gives her and the others the right to assault the males if they are trying to get a place to stay? I heard bad rumors from my high school and it doesn't mean that I'm pleased about it. A few former students came back injuries and begging me to help them out. I disregarded like it's not my problem, but it's suspicious when it came from the Hinata Inn…

"All, I have to say that I wanted to laugh at her immaturity," Amidamaru said seriously.

"Agreed Amidamaru," I said coldly to Motoko.

"Are you going to leave or do I have to make you leave?"

"No, I'm not leaving since my mother is here, but you are abusing your schools' attacks by a bystander. How will it last when the truth was out? How long will it last if you could stand on your own two feet?"

Motoko grunted coldly when she charged at me with her blade as she getting ready to attack me. I stood my ground, but I didn't bring my sword and I used a wooden sword.

"Amidamaru, spirit formed! United!" I said as I grabbed his spirit and absorbed into my blade.

I blocked her attack with the sword and I wouldn't run away from my problem. I wouldn't allow her to take advantage of me, but ignored the outside help. I was told every spirit of what Keitaro go through, but he wasn't prepared for this when he didn't have to fight background. They didn't give him a chance when they used the scheme to get him out of the Hinata Inn, but they won the battle. They didn't win my respect since they committed criminal acts.

"What you…"

"I'm surprise that you expect me to take the hit, but I'm not in the mood for anything. This is a serious consequence of your own action, but I don't understand you on how you became the heir. You dishonored your family and your school."

"Don't you dare call me a dishonorable one, but you vile male is the one dishonorable!" she said to me as we fought each other.

She charged at me with the attacks, but I was on the defense side. She's damaging the Hinata Inn due to her recklessness and Keitaro forced to their chores while they sit around on their lazy asses. I questioned everything about the tenants, but I blocked what they are saying. It's a huge ironic when my own grandaunt bringing down her own reputation for these girls.

"Oh man! This guy is blocking every single attack from Motoko!"

"Come on! Motoko!"

She's nothing more than a selfish brat who refused to accept reality when her own sister gave up the heir to get married. We knew her sister, but Motoko says something insulting to every male of her family. It's a dishonorable mistake in my opinion to choose her as the heir, but she thinks that she will get stronger by bullying the males. She wastes her energy on me, but I reserving everything until she's weak.

"Come on! Stand still!"

Even though, Aunt Yoko was watching everything on what's going on, but I knew her anger and sadness. I knew that she's angry at what Grandaunt doing to the Hinata Inn and what her daughter was doing wrong. We aren't the Forbidden Ones from what Hina lied to others, but we aren't as a cruel or prideful like the others. We are humble people, but we are also Shamans as well.

She tried to use Raimeiken, Shin Raikoken, Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi, and Zanganken, but wasting everything on me. She's not making anything better when she's damaging the Hinata Inn with her recklessness. She expects to win with her pride, but sometimes their pride will fall for their recklessness.

"What's going on?"

"Your tenant damaging the Hinata Inn, but not to mention that she's trying to assault my son for no reason!" my mother said apathetically, "It's the same thing goes to other victims and cousin!"

"You brought this problem here and you aren't making anything better for the girls! GET OUT!"

"No, I'm making an example to open your eyes!"

Aunt Haruka needed to open her own eyes to see the truth of what was going on. My brother and I aren't trying to assault anyone, but these girls are nothing than trouble. This is what Keitaro is and the male victims have to go through, but I'm defending them. I'm not doing anything wrong, but I don't mind to press charges. Mom and Aunt Haruka came down the stairs, but Aunt Haruka isn't going to open her eyes.

"Motoko stops it NOW!"

"But Haruka!"

"No, you aren't making anything better, but you are damaging the Hinata Inn…"

"But he doesn't belong."

She was distracted with the argument, but I got an upper hand when I ended up destroying her blade as I used "Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi" because I didn't want to harm her. She doesn't deserve the blade when this attack shattered it since she abused it too much and the blade's pieces sent flying everywhere.

Kaolla Su and Mitsune ducked and cover when the blades shattered, but one piece flew up into Motoko's left eye. I stopped fighting when Motoko felt the pain as she screamed in pain as it stabbed her from her eye, but she is very lucky that the blade didn't reach into her heart.

Motoko screamed in pain as she dropped the blade remains on the floor. She screamed in pain when she covered her left eye except she screamed in terror in pain. She kneeled down as she was blindsided by the argument, but it wasn't a fair battle. I blocked every single distraction out of my head, but she should be aware of her surroundings.

She screamed in pain as she fell down as she screamed.

Naru came out of there when the blood fell down from her eye socket to the floor and I didn't realize this.

"Motoko, what the hell did you do to her?"

She seemed to get the message as I knew Hao will do the same thing when he did self-defense. Haruka reacted when she rushed to Motoko, and Mitsune called the police. Keiko didn't say a word when she looked at me and then my brother Hao, coming out from the dining room. He refused to allow Shinobu to come out and watched, but Naru and the others give me the look.

"Look what you did!" Haruka said to me.

"I didn't do anything wrong, but it's her fault for trying to attack me just because I'm a male. It proved to me that she doesn't deserve the blade, but you could blame me for all you want. You have side the girls over your own family, but it proved to me that you don't care about what happen to me. I didn't use a blade, but she did. I used a wooden sword instead, since I knew what's going to happen, but you should scold at her…"

"Cheater," Motoko said in anger, "I can't believe you…"

"No, my brother has a point and I didn't attack Narusegawa, but we did it in self-defense for a good reason. You have no honor to wield the sword, Aoyama and you have no right to judge us, Aunt Haruka…"

Haruka looked at both of us in anger when she wanted us out of the Inn as far away as possible. Keiko nodded when she decided to take her leave and we followed. They don't have a right to live in the Hinata Inn except for Shinobu and they don't deserve this place. Haruka has no right to defend these girls as Motoko looked at me coldly.

"It proved to me that you don't care about your own family than these ungraceful tenants."

"Get out, Keiko! I don't want to see your face anymore!"

"All you did. You were nothing more than rude, ungraceful!" Narusegawa yelled, but Keiko slapped her across the face.

"Don't you call my children "perverts", but you claimed to be superior. You are nothing more than a child and an idiot child who claimed what's wrong is right."

"Get out or I'm calling the police!" yelled Haruka…

"I don't think the police officers will believe in you if you tried to arrest my boys. They didn't do anything wrong and if they asked them about what happened. Then switch sides while they…"

"GET OUT! We don't need meanies like you!" Su yelled.

"Yeah, you are nothing more than trouble! Get out!" yelled Mitsune, "You don't belong here!"

We left the Hinata Inn and I didn't look back, but I knew that Motoko will get back at me. I have a reason to defend myself and I saw her nothing more than a dishonorable samurai. Amidamaru saw her as such, but they don't have the right to say that we don't belong here. They have no right to say such thing when the ghosts told me everything what happen.

"If our Great-grandfather saw Hina, he will be disappointing in her own action," Hao added.

My mother was angered by this when Aunt Haruka sided with the girls over us, but I was also testing her anger. If she tried to hit me like she have with Keitaro, but time will come.

"Foolish child, this is no wonder that Shizue Suoh don't want anything to do with the Hinata Inn anymore."

We couldn't forget about the incidents from what happened after it converted into the Girls' Dorm. I wondered if Hina was a complete fool to make her own family ashamed of their own actions. Do they have shame if they put their own family was in harm's way? As we headed back into our home, but it wasn't over yet.

"I'm disappointed in you, Hina… I thought, you know better than this," said our Great-grandfather's voice.

_End of the Flashback…_

_Present Time:_

_Yoh's POV_

I watched Keitaro having a conversation with his parents and Kanako, but I handed it to Kanako for alerting Grandaunt Kiri about these secrets. Hina was still on her World Tour, but it doesn't mean that it's over. Anna made sure that he worked twice harder than before, like she did to Hao and me. He improved, but it's his choice to decide what he wanted to do. Hina or others have no right to take advantage of him for their selfish reasons, but he's his own man to figure out for himself.

I hoped he informed them that he passed an entrance exam to another university other than Tokyo University. He was lacking in support from his parents' side, but they have to open their eyes. He needed to open his own eyes as well to see things differently. I'm glad that Kanako told everything for what Grandaunt Kiri and the others needed to know. Not all of the family members are please on what Hina trying to do, but the Bad Blood will have to end somehow.

Things are going to change, but one chance that we needed to take. It's his choice to decide on what he wanted to do, but he's still the owner of the Hinata Inn after all.

"Is he doing redemption between his parents and sister?" Ren said.

"I'm positive that he's going to do, but they were the last ones to know the truth about what's Hina intention?"

"I thought that your cousin informed her parents' first," Ren said to me calmly.

"Sometimes, I wished that they sense this before," I said in my mind.

Grandaunt Kiri was very brave to tell what was going on to the other family and it doesn't mean that it's over. There will be bad blood against the Urashima and it will be another problem, but then again...

_Keitaro's POV_

I knew Yoh waiting on me to tell my parents on my exam, but Anna deserved the credit for this. She helped me with my studies, but made me break out of the habits. I was a loser and everything bad happened to me, but she made me something different. She was like a drill sergeant, but she cared about my cousins and me. I never expect to discover myself in a different way, but I was just a wimp from the past. I'm not Ladies' men since I needed time to recover from the incidents.

I cannot allow others to take advantage of me, but it was also hard to say "no" to Haruka and the others. Those who tried to take me back into the Hinata Inn by force or willpower, but those who tried to take away everything away from me. Those who tried to manipulate me to do what I wanted, but it's still fresh from the past three weeks. Those thinking that I'm nothing than a failure to try to go to the Tokyo University. It's ironic when Narusegawa was the Mocker of the Exams, but they don't know the "true" her.

I wanted to steer clear from Tokyo University since I'm not going to be the most successful. I have studied except Anna gave me other options than Tokyo University. Nabiki was also a big help when she tried to find ways, but it wasn't going to help to become successful. It's the breaking point when I prided myself into passing Tokyo University and united with a girl to marry her. It's not worth a dream anymore, but it's ironic when Anna gave me a harsh reality lesson.

"If you regarded a childish promise over your own life, then you are digging a deeper grave. You wanted to achieve your goal into going to Tokyo University, but you failed three times. You failed three times and there's no support. You considered yourself bad luck, but then you are too naïve to realize what's going on."

It was an insult at first, but it made me dig deeper into my thoughts when she told me a harsh truth. My parents were trying to tell me about other things, but I disregarded them. I needed to become confidence in myself for a good reason, if things don't go on my way. I needed to stop allowing people to take advantage of me, but I took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad. I failed Tokyo University's entrance exams three times, right?"

My parents nodded.

"I tried to achieve to prove you wrong, but you were right at the end. I wanted to go to Tokyo University to achieve my goals and I sacrificed everything to study, but I disregarded you all for my selfish reasons. I didn't mean to do such thing, but…"

"We know Hina's manipulation imprinted the childhood promise into your mind, but we weren't aware of her intention. We weren't aware that Hina was trying to tear this family apart until."

"Did they know?" I said in my mind, but it's a struggle between my parents on confessing what's going on.

"Granny Hina sent us the diary by accident with her gift, but they weren't aware about it. I discovered the diary by accident, but I ended up discovering the harsh truth. I didn't want my parents to know about this, but I decided to get information from Grandaunt Kiri."

"Kiri from the Yamabuki Store?" my Mom said in surprise, but shamed, "All this time, we thought she was a family friend instead she happened to be a Grandaunt…"

"All this time, I looked up to her as a Godmother and always looking out for me, but the truth hurts," I said to them.

"Granny Hina didn't tell anyone in this family about the others and tried to keep it hidden in the dark, but I discovered something more before you guys."

I didn't say a word when I'm very proud of my sister for what's she doing, but I wondered if I should bring up Silvia's notebook. This notebook proved the information from what was going on before she was denounced from the family. It's heartbreaking moment when I looked down to wonder if she's going to forgive me. Granny Hina wasn't honest, anyone in the family, but we thought that we were the only one within the Urashima. I discovered this one on my own while Kanako got out her evidences happened to be our own grandmother's diary.

"Kanako, can I see it the diary?"

"I don't see any harm done!" Kanako replied as we exchanged the diary and notebook.

I looked at the diary and my world shattered before me when the truth revealed before me. She knew the truth and didn't tell everything when I turned the page. I couldn't believe this when I looked at each page until the last pages. I couldn't believe that she planned this when I wanted to turn another page, but I felt my heart betrayed before me. I felt everything fell apart when I looked at the page, but I looked back when I manipulated to believe what my grandmother says. I looked down at the diary, but didn't know what to do anymore. I struggled with these emotions mixed inside of me involving anger, betrayal, sadness, and there's no happiness in my heart anymore.

"Keitaro?" my Dad said.

"All this time, she…"

Everything went through like a sharp glass shard pierced inside my body when she knew what was going to happen, but she didn't show up at the Hinata Inn. It's a huge surprise when I looked at the evidences and I fell into her trap. I felt the pain returning again and it wasn't much a good way when I looked down. I couldn't handle it when I dropped the book and everything went blank. My grandmother hid all information behind my back and she… Uh…

"Keitaro!"

"Big Brother!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Cousin!"

I have nothing to say, but I felt heavily in betray by this as I fell down on the floor.

TBC…

* * *

><p>Boy, I cannot believe that I left a cliffhanger in this one. I have no other choice than to end it there, but who knows that I will update another chapter. It's ironic when I haven't done the Hina Girls, but not yet. I have another chapter when Silvia confronted each girl in her own style while Keitaro passed out, but there will be another flashback later on. Whose knows if Hina showed up to try to get herself out of the situation that she caused? Who knows?<p> 


End file.
